Satan and Me
Satan and Me, often shortened to SaM, is an ongoing web comic by Orangeplum. Plot Natalie McAllister is a teenage girl who accidentally summons and forms a contract with Satan when the menstrual pads she bought and used were printed with his summoning symbol. The comic follows Natalie and Satan as they learn to live together and hide his true identity by passing him off as a human. At the same time, they must deal with the imminent Apocalypse, a final battle between Satan and his brother Michael. Satan's followers, his Archangel siblings, and Natalie's human friends are all roped into the war between Heaven and Hell. Media Comic The first installment of the SaM comic was posted on Tumblr on April 30th, 2014.orange-plum: My hand slipped It was only meant to be a doodle, but it quickly "spun out of control".thisiskindagross: F.A.Q. (#28) The comic is split into five arcs; the Beginning (episodes 1–85), Run Arc (86–122), Titus Arc (123–212), Memory Arc (213–present), and the End is Here.thisiskindagross: Wait the "conclusion" arc isnt the end of the... Currently, there are a total of 280 episodes. It is available to read in its entirety on Tapas, where its episodes and their titles are considered "official".Tapas: Satan and Me It is also uploaded on Tumblr, along with other doodles and side comics.thisiskindagross It can be found on Webtoons as well, where some episodes are either missing or are combined with other episodes.Webtoons: Satan and Me Novel A Satan and Me novel is also in progress, which was first posted on December 27th, 2018. The characters and main plot of the novel remain the same as its comic counterpart, however, some events occur differently to better fit a written medium.thisiskindagross: hey orange! i've been keeping up with the SAM... Four chapters have been uploaded so far, including a prologue. It is currently only available to read on Tapas. Inspiration SaM was inspired by a short comic called "Period Thoughts" by Tumblr user viivus. It depicts how the artist would pretend the designs on menstrual pads were satanic summoning symbols.viivus: Period Thoughts User lotrlockedwhovian added onto the post with the idea that Satan would be bound to a teenage girl.lotrlocked: that would make the funniest fucking story... Merchandise A variety of SaM designs are available on Redbubble and Society6.Redbubble: OrangeplumSociety6: Orangeplum These designs can be printed on t-shirts, mugs, stickers, and more. An artbook is planned to be released in 2020.Orangeplumm: For those in question about the art book... Trivia * The first update was uploaded to Orangeplum's personal blog.@orange-plum The official Satan and Me Tumblr blog was created the same day, and all updates since have been uploaded there.thisiskindagross: Under Construction * While the events of the comic and the novel may differ, they should both be considered canon.hey orange! i've been keeping up with the SAM... * There was originally supposed to be a Pestilence Arc, but it was merged with the Memory Arc.thisiskindagross: How far along into SaM are we thus far? Would you...Wait the "conclusion" arc isnt the end of the... * When choosing which Archangels would appear in the comic, Orangeplum initially picked the four most "popular" ones (Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel). She then chose Zadkiel because their role as the angel of mercy fit perfectly in the plot at the time, and "shopped around" various Christian denominations to decide the rest (Jophiel, Chamuel, Raguel). She chose for there to be seven of them (after Satan fell from Heaven) because the number seven has major significance in Christianity.thisiskindagross: Is there any rhyme or reason to the archangels you... * Orangeplum's other comic, Here it Comes, takes place in the same universe as SaM. Both comics stand alone and will not canonically intersect.hereitcomescomic: Will this comic tie into Satan and Me at all? References Category:Information